My Complete Life
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: When a boy soon to die and a girl that is always happy regardless her inability, they completed each other. Even though they could only stay together not for long. ( I didn't mean it to be a sad fic. It depends on how you view it.) My favourite couple so far, Sting x Lisanna


**I found something very interesting and negative about Lisanna today when I was browsing the internet. From the eyes of someone who understood Fairy Tail very well. It hurt me a bit. I love Lisanna but I don't think she is a good mate to Natsu. I see her as a girl that loves her childhood friend very much but she understands as well that he doesn't return her feeling. Still she'd been supportive and positive about how he feels about Lucy, the new girl.**

**('_')**

It was the thousandth times I visited the hospital. Not that I hated it, I had no choice. It wasn't that I had likely recovered, yet I would never heal. I didn't believe in miracle. All my life, I didn't find anything miraculous. You have to work for things to happen. That was how I see life works.

_Meeting the doctor?_

That was how I met her. She had white hair and she cut it short. She looked good in it. She sat next to me while I was waiting for my medical result. She had been sitting there for more than thirty minutes before she decided to talk to me. But within those thirty minutes, I saw her being glancing at me once in a while. She made me wondered if I had something odd on me.

"Obviously," I told her.

Of course. We were in the hospital. I went to see my doctor – my private doctor – and I went on with blood inspection before I sat there with her.

"Sore throat?" I asked.

She wrote on a notepad when she talked to me. It made me wondered. However, that wasn't the case. She mute. Then I felt bad for asking. It was her who had been talking (writing) all the time. She talked (wrote) a lot.

_The doctor really takes their time._

_I have been here for hours._

_I think I'm going to have an ice-cream after this. Care to join me?_

_Do you have any sibling?_

I just answered her with nods. After I found out that she mute, I became confused how to talk with her. I felt like she couldn't understand me. My mother said that people who are mute, they are deaf as well.

_Look at my neck._

She showed me a long line on her neck. That line looked like an old wound.

_Lost my voice because of it._

For the second time, she surprised me.

_I am not deaf._

She understood me. Maybe she knew that I had been wondering if she could understand what I was saying. Looked like she did.

Not long after we started talking, her name called. She went into her doctor's room while I waited for my blood test result. I thought that I wanted to invite her for ice-cream, but she hadn't come back when I left for my blood test result. I wondered if we would meet again.

A nurse called me. I followed her to my doctor. The doctor – black-haired, black-rimmed glasses and as usual had his white coat on – sighed as soon as he saw me. The result was obvious. We had talked earlier.

"How's it going?" I asked.

He just smiled bitterly while his hand scrabbled something on a piece of paper. Then he scrabbled something on my treatment card.

"Here is the new prescription. Seems that they're increasing." He turned to his nurse and gave her the prescription. "Mavis, take this to him." And to me, "Take care of yourself. If you have anything unusual going on your body, call me quickly. Anytime!" His last words every time we ended out meeting.

When I followed Mavis the nurse to get my prescription, I asked her about that white-haired girl.

"Oh, do you mean Lisanna? She lost her voice in a robbery. She was lucky. If not, she would have died."

When I was leaving the hospital, I met her again at the front door. She stood there quietly. Looked like she was waiting for someone. Maybe she had someone fetched her. When she saw me, she quickly came to me and wrote something on her notepad.

_Let's get ice-cream. I'll pay._

I didn't understand how she could easily mix well with people. We just met for a few minutes and she was like trusting me with all her heart. What if I was a bad guy?

And I didn't understand how she kept a very comfortable ambience when she was around. I rarely mixed with people. Last time I agreed to follow my cousin to camping in a jungle, I have to fight for my life till now. But with her around, I didn't have to force myself to be someone else.

_Look at this. How do I look?_

We went out to buy her a headphone. She took hours to choose one. Actually I forced her to. There was a woman asked her for direction. She became panic. Her hands moved around to tell the woman the direction. Finally, I had to answer that woman.

_What will happen to me after you die?_

One day, we talked seriously about my illness. I avoided it all the time. But that day she insisted.

"When I followed my cousin to camping in a jungle, I was bitten by a bug. It weakened my heart. So far, no one had ever survived. Maybe I was lucky that I'm still alive. I'm born in a rich family."

I told her many times that I would die soon. Earlier than her. But that girl was very open and positive all the time.

_Marry me before you die then._

She said with a pouted mouth. But I wondered if her siblings would really allow that to happen. If I were her brother, I would never let my sister marry someone who was going to die very soon.

But I wouldn't know how my life looked like if she wasn't around. She put colours into my dull life. She was mute but I felt like my life was completed. And I couldn't imagine how is she when I no longer around.

('_')

Lisanna pushed her car's door closed lightly. She brought with her a few big paper bags full of coloured papers into the house. Then she put them on the dining table before headed to the kitchen. She drank a glass of orange juice in which she took it out of the refrigerator.

Then she entered a room next to the kitchen. She put the glass down on a round table and paced quietly to her husband at a working table. When she reached him, she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek. But he didn't move. She slowly unwrapped her arms and stared at him. She brushed his arm lightly. She felt warm. She hugged him again. She rested her forehead on his temple. Then she brushed her cheek against his. After that, she unwrapped her arms and stood up. She took a deep breath and reached for the telephone.

A light tug on her shirt pulled her hand back from reaching the telephone.

"What are you doing?" Sting opened his eyes and stared at her through the corner of his eyes.

She smiled widely and hugged him again. And tighter. He put his arms around her back and brushed gently. He heard her light sobs.

('_')

I never believe in miracle. Till I met her.

But I couldn't imagine what would happen after I died. I afraid to.

**('_')**

**I was listening to Ed Sheeran (Lego House) while writing this fic.**


End file.
